


sweater paws

by jiheonis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Scrap, ends abruptly bc its a scrap lol, lapslock, set in TEENAGE era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiheonis/pseuds/jiheonis
Summary: jihoon just wanted his goddamn green tea.[a small scrap i had been writing, but lost interest in]





	sweater paws

jihoon stood in the kitchen, a light staking across the room as he stared up into the cabinets. as if the world hated him, it seemed his boyfriend had placed his favorite tea- if you'd like to know, it's green tea.- all the way at the top of the shelves. he sighed heavily, looking at the clock on their microwave, the blinking green numbers telling him it was 7:15 AM. 

he scrubbed a hand over his face, looking back up at the tea. he had just woken up, only wearing socks, boxers, and one of seungcheol's threadbare tees, one that's sleeves hung to the tips of his fingers. he was craving the warmth of a cup of tea and a good book, since his boyfriend tended to sleep in on saturdays. (read: by sleep in, he meant until 2PM.)

tapping his foot, he walked away and sat down in a chair. he could very well just drag said chair over to the cabinets and stand on it; but for some reason it seemed like giving in to his height. with squinted eyes, he stood up and stalked back over to the open cabinet. he jumped up a couple times, reaching for the box of green tea. with a huff, and further squinted eyes, he realized this wasn't getting him anywhere.

he stood on his tip-toes and threw a leg onto the counter. with a free arm he grabbed onto the shelf and started to lift himself up. he smirked with newfound confidence as he rose onto the counter. feeling like life was going in slow motion, when he adjusted his grip to finally stand- the shelf slid out of the place holders. a flash of panic went through jihoon as he screeched as he and all the tea boxes went tumbling to the ground. 

he laid there, breath knocked out of him as he blinked at the ceiling. all his boxes of tea were ontop of him and scattered around the floor. he groaned in annoyance, rolling over and just curling into a ball on the cold tiled floors. he could feel the vibrations as seungcheol stumbled out of their room, and his broken calls of "'hoon? 'hoonie are you okay," the taller, half-awake boy staggered into the kitchen all panicky and wide eyed. he stared at his boyfriend curled onto the floor and was flooded with concern. "'hoonie?" the taller said comfortingly as he kneeled to the floor and moved jihoon's bangs out of his eyes.

jihoon looked up at his boyfriend, and pouted. "my pride and my ego is bruised, as well as my back." he pulled a face of pain as he wiggled on the floor, proving his point. 

seungcheol giggled, sitting down and pulling the boy into his lap. "oh, i'm sorry! i moved everything around yesterday.. and well. when you're tall you don't second think putting things on the top shelf," he said sorrowfully, feeling guilty for putting jihoon's tea boxes all the way up there.

jihoon slapped the boys arm playfully. "don't worry, i know you wouldn't purposely do that." he smiled softly, hoping to console him. "well.. as much as the floor and your lap is VERY comfortable, can we get up and sit like normal human beings?" he laughed as he raised himself.

seungcheol rolled his eyes, helping the smaller get up as he himself stood. he bent down and started to pick up all the boxes and tea bags that were littered around the ground, letting jihoon drag the stool back to the table. after everything was set down on the counter, he went and sat with the raven headed boy.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i hope u enjoyed reading this mess!!!!!!! im not the best at writing but i wanted to give it a go. forgive me for any mistakes/horrible writing :). im still trynna figure out how to write them and stuff + im not a natural writer!! but i hope to one day be able to make longer fics <3  
> yell @ me on my twt: @Jiheonis


End file.
